


when the ball drops

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls), i just want them to be like this, literally i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: it's new year's eve for the gang.  but it's one out of the ordinary one for beth and rio.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	when the ball drops

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are gonna shoot me in the lung spleen and shoulder for this but I'm sorry.
> 
> so, so, so, *not* sorry

Rio stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds. He was starting to think that he was out of his mind. What was he even thinking? But the thing was, he doesn't think now that he's with her. Being with her made him a different person, and it was; _weird._ I guess that's the reason why he was standing in front of her best friend's front door, hesitant to knock. He had absolutely no idea what he was thinking, but it's never stopped him in the past. So, it definitely wasn't going to stop him now. The door swung open, to reveal Stan, who had a confused look on his face.

"Sup, man," Rio said. Him and Stan have only been around each other a few times since him and Beth started dating. But he was one of the only ones he actually liked, unlike Dean. Or as he called him, carman. 

"Sup?" Stan replied, confused. "Are you here for, criminal stuff?" he asked. Rio laughed and shook his head, he knew Stan always knew what the girls were doing. I mean, he used to be a cop for god's sake. Ruby eventually showed up next to Stan.

"Everything okay?" She asked Rio.

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta ask you somethin'," he replied. To this day, Rio still freaked out Ruby. There was just always something about him that made her scared. Well, maybe it was because of all the times he had a gun to her best friend's face. 

Ruby swallowed hard before talking. "What is it?" she asked. 

" I know me and you, we never really got along from the start. And, I get it now that I'm dating your bestie or what not, and you're probably protective of her with me but," Rio started. He took a breath before continuing. "I just really need your approval,"

Ruby had a confused look on her face. It was kind of late for him to ask if she approves of them dating. And besides, Beth was a grown adult, and she really couldn't control her even if she wanted to. "I think it's a little late for that, you guys have been going out for, how long?" 

"Nah, not for that," Rio answered.

"Then for what?" she asked him. 

"To marry her," 

Ruby's eyes widened as Stan entered the room again, both staring directly at Rio. They both thought that this was some kind of joke that both Rio and Beth were pulling on them, but it was ten in the morning, and Beth was dropping the kids off at Dean's for the day, which made them realize that it was real.

"I mean, you make her happy. I'm not going to lie," Ruby started.

"She was never like that with Dean," Stan added, referencing the time that Beth told Ruby that she never looked at Dean the way that Ruby looks at Stan.

"It's not me that you have to worry about, it's Annie," Rio laughed at her statement. Probably because he knew that it was true. 

"I was afraid you might say that," 

* * *

Rio stood in front of the off white door, knowing that Annie was the only other person that he needed to tell _before_ he went through with this. He didn't want to freak both her and Ruby out when he did it out of no where, knowing that they were coming over for New Year's Eve. He looked at his phone, which revealed a text from Beth.

_Are you out? Just got back from dropping the kids off_

He ignored it for now, even though it was a bad idea. She gets worried every time he doesn't respond. But he'll just say that he was busy. He knocked on the door to Annie's apartment, and it opened to a very confused Annie.

"Sup, gangfriend. Didn't expect a visit today," she said. Rio rolled his eyes, following her inside.

"I just have to talk to you real quick," he replied. 

"Let me guess, it's about Beth," Annie started. "Did you two get in a fight again because I'm not fixing it this time,"

Rio laughed as she shook his head no. "Nah, somethin' a little different,"

"Okay, spill it,"

"I just wanted to tell you, and hopefully get you on board with this since I know you were weird with me being with your sister from the beginning," Rio started. "I wanna ask her to marry me,"

Annie nearly cried after Rio finished. "Gangfriend is gonna be gang brother in law!" Rio rolled his eyes, getting up. "And yes, I'm okay with it. Thank you for asking me,"

Rio turned to head out the door when he heard Annie say one last thing.

"Do it right as the ball drops tonight. Trust me, you won't regret it,"

* * *

Rio put his keys through the door, opening it and getting ready to hear the complaints from Beth that he didn't answer her text. And sure enough, it wasn't long before she was meeting him at the door.

"Let me guess, your phone died again," she said, crossing her arms.

"Hello to you, too," Rio replied, placing a quick kiss to her lips. Beth rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Well, you should get ready soon. Ruby, Stan and Annie are coming in a little bit and I still have so much to do and-" she started, but was stopped when Rio put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just breathe, ma. You ain't gotta get it all done this second," he told her. Beth took a breath, putting her hand on top of his.

"Thank you," she started. "Now go get ready, I'm serious," 

Rio walked into their room, shutting the door immediately as he reached in his pocket to grab the ring he had. He knew if he left it anywhere in the house or room, she would find it. Carrying it around with him was ironically safer than having her find it. Within a matter of minutes he heard what sounded almost like a crowd coming in through the front door, but in reality it was only three people. Rio grabbed a black hoodie to slip over his shirt, carefully placing the ring box in the pocket. He walked out to find everybody standing in the kitchen. Beth was busy, which gave Annie an opportunity to take Rio aside.

"When the ball drops," was all she said to him, and all she had time to say to him.

* * *

"I'm just glad this disaster of a year is gonna be over," Annie said, sitting down, probably on her like fifth glass of wine. It was hard to not agree with her after the year they did have. And it wasn't just because of the crime part, the whole year was truly a disaster. 

"I just want that ball to drop so we can get this over with. Bring it on," Ruby said. 

"Amen, sister," Annie replied. "Beth, get in here!" she yelled.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm watching that this year. Last time I did that things went bad," Beth laughed back. It was almost ten minutes to midnight.

"Loser," Annie replied. Ruby, Stan, and Rio all looked at her. "What?" There was a pause. "What do you guys want me to do, drag her by the feet? Uh, no,"

Beth eventually walked out, and met Rio where he was standing behind the couch. He put an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Annie topped off her drink and pointed to the tv.

"It's starting," she said.

"No one's going to count, Annie," Ruby told her.

"Why am I surrounded by lame adults?" she asked.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

The tv rang with sounds of 'happy new year' and a 2021 sign was shown. Annie was the only one who clapped as Ruby and Stan gave her a look again. Beth turned to Rio, finding him down on his knee. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Annie, Ruby, and Stan, who all smiled. She turned back to Rio, who reciprocated the other's reactions. 

"Rio," she said quietly. 

"I wanna go into this new year doin' one thing right," Rio started. "And that starts with makin' you my wife," 

Beth looked at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. He was the one person that made her so happy, and it made her excited. When it was Dean, it was kind of a routine. But with Rio it's different. She knows he's doing it because he _wants_ it.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Yes," she replied. Rio slipped the ring onto her finger, and jumped up to wrap Beth into his arms. 

"I love you," he told her, face nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if i'll continute this one shot series w this storyline. it might just be like a one time thing bc i really dont wanna write a brio wedding fic because that will literally break me. but happy new year's guyss thank u for one heck of a year of fics 
> 
> shit ton of heart emojis bc i'm on my laptop and can't add them


End file.
